


Любовница французского лейтенанта

by Nelson, wtf_beats_2015



Series: Мертвые писатели [4]
Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не спорьте с Корсо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовница французского лейтенанта

Во всём был виноват Корсо. Корсо и его теперешняя подружка. 

Они пили на её деньги, разумеется, играли в карты, а как Аллен проиграл желание, он и сам толком не помнил. Договорённость была, что он пройдет в образе настоящей леди по Монмартру (впрочем, до бульвара ещё надо было как-то добраться от отеля!) затем посидит в уличном кафе, выпьет чашечку кофе и отправится домой. Корсо и Франсуаза сначала собирались идти с ним, идея их очень увлекла, Франсуаза даже раздобыла для него туфли нужного размера, но в последнюю минуту решили проводить его только до бульвара. Дальше выкручивайся как хочешь, леди. 

Больше всего давило, конечно, бельё, а ещё пояс юбки. Пресловутый new look, в который обрядила его эта французская шлюха – "Пусть у тебя появится хотя бы намёк на талию!" – оказался крайне неудобным, и ладно он хотя бы смог отбрехаться от корсета. Хотя получилось, признаться, ничего. Когда Аллен впервые взглянул на себя в зеркало, то даже не отшатнулся. Песочное платье с пышной юбкой, узким лифом на пуговицах и небольшим декольте (то, что Аллену в декольте положили пару носков Грегори, Франсуаза обыграла кокетливо завязанным чёрным шифоновым шарфом). Дополняли платье чёрные же лодочки на небольшом каблуке, шляпка и вуаль – "Чтобы прикрыть твое еврейское происхождение". Парик тоже был тёмным, губы ему накрасили помадой и строго-настрого запретили их облизывать. Глаза, подведённые тушью (Франсуаза смачно плевала в коробочку и пару раз ткнула ему щёткой в глаз), стали казаться ещё темнее и глубже. Дамочку, которую Аллен увидел в зеркале, звали Алана Джонс. Она приехала в Париж из Нью-Джерси, проведать подругу. Вуаль, опущенная на лицо, придавала ей некоторый шарм, каблуки не слишком добавляли роста, но серьёзно исправляли осанку, уши, в мочках которых блестели жемчужные клипсы, прикрывали тёмные локоны; несколько жемчужин было и на броши, скрепляющей повязанный шарф. Грубые руки спрятали в атласных перчатках. Франсуаза одолжила ему свои часы. Ноги тоже пришлось побрить.

Сначала это всё казалось довольно забавным даже Аллену – где-то до первого шага за пределы отеля. Мадам Рашу если и заметила что-то, то не подала виду и пожелала Грегори и дамам приятного вечера. С помощью Грегори, который слегка придерживал его за локоть, Аллен научился более-менее аккуратно идти на каблуках, не подворачивая ноги на малейших неровностях дороги. Неожиданно сущим мучением оказался ветер, он норовил поднять юбку, прижать к лицу вуаль; волосы лезли в рот, и пару раз Аллену приходилось совершенно некультурно отплёвываться. Хотя в целом у него получалось – когда они подошли к бульварам, Аллен почти освоился, мог ступать весьма изящно и изящно же придерживать за локоть Грегори. Он несколько раз ловил весьма недвусмысленные взгляды, которыми его, вернее, её, Алану Джонс, награждали встречные мужчины. Это было весьма приятно, идти и, не стыдясь, нравиться окружающим. Он даже у Грегори заметил этот самый оценивающий взгляд, которым он обычно смотрел на своих женщин. Даже у Грегори. Они втроём прошли мимо Гранд-Опера по бульвару Итальен и расстались на пересечении Итальен и Мормартра. Оставалось не так уж и много, посидеть в кафе и спокойно вернуться на Жи-ле-Клер, может быть даже на такси. Денег Франсуаза ему дала. 

Франсуаза чопорно поцеловала его куда-то в район жемчужных сережек, а Грегори шлёпнул пониже спины. Неслыханно. "Удачной охоты, Алана," – сквозь хохот прозвучало вслед. Первые шаги без поддержки давались тяжело, Аллен понимал, что походка получалась, мягко говоря, не самой изящной, но важнее было устоять на ногах. В целом ему нравилось, и заинтересованные взгляды – прежде всего. Всё его существо реагировало на них. Мужчины смотрели на него заинтересованно не в тёмном баре, не на таком ночном бульваре, куда приходят выбрать пару на ночь, не в бит отеле, где давно никто не засыпает трезвым. Нет, в центре Парижа! Он нравился им. Он чувствовал себя великим обманщиком. Он ведь никогда не хотел быть женщиной, поэтому все восхищённые взгляды приписывал себе, не Алане, а Аллену Гинзбергу. Это было приятно. 

Кафе с маленькими столиками и плетёными стульями под ярко-красным навесом привлекло его относительной пустотой и аккордеонистом в углу. Обычно это означало, что заведение неоправданно дорого, но деньги жгли ему руки. Если с Корсо происходит то же самое, то понятно, почему он всё время сидит голодным. Алана предпочитала пить шартрез, разумеется, жёлтый. Очевидно, что для девушки, впервые путешествующей одной, бордо было как-то мелко. Аллен заказывал уже вторую порцию, смотрел на проходящих мимо парижан, в голове приятно гудел хмель, всё казалось лёгким, трепещущим, словно летняя дымка. Люди приходили и уходили, читали газеты, разговаривали, целовались в щёки, аккордеонист наигрывал что-то лёгкое и безусловно французское. Мир, которому Аллен никогда толком не принадлежал, мир живого, настоящего Парижа разворачивался вокруг него во всей своей невесомости. 

Сначала ему подарили цветы. Старушка, торгующая букетами мелких незабудок и фиалок, передала ему букет, пробормотав что-то по-французски. Аллен разобрал разве что "месье". Цветы, плотно собранные и завёрнутые в папиросную бумагу, были перевязаны лиловой лентой. Аллен оглянулся: как минимум три "месье" из сидевших за столиками позади, смотрели на него – пожилой господин с газетой, седые волосы, хороший костюм, очки; господин помоложе, впрочем, он был со спутницей; и молодой военный в ладно сидящей форме. Аллен поставил на военного и не проиграл, ещё через две песни тот подсел к нему со свежим бокалом жёлтого шартреза. Его зовут Себастиан, лейтенант, ему тридцать, бретонец, несколько дней назад комиссовался из армии, старая рана, слегка прихрамывает на левую ногу. Говорит по-английски вполне сносно, хоть и с грассирующей "р". Аллен давно читал бы ему стихи, но Алана может разве что рассказывать про университет и немного – про Нью-Йорк, о том, как долго пришлось добираться сюда, и о том, как Париж её удивляет. Они проводят прекрасный вечер, от шартреза улица немного кружится, но они гуляют по набережной, а потом Себастиан провожает Алану на Жи-ле-Клер. Объяснить, почему одинокая девушка живет в таком месте, непросто, но Алана справляется. Себастиан легко целует её в щеку, слегка приподняв вуаль, и спрашивает, смогут ли они увидеться ещё раз, например завтра в семь у фонтана Сен-Мишель? У Себастина светлые волосы и голубые глаза, широкие плечи и узкие бёдра, большие руки, и ещё никто не целовал Аллена в щеку так трепетно. Алана говорит, что в семь у фонтана – это очень удобно. 

Просить другое платье приходится у Франсуазы, не у Корсо же, в самом деле. Она даже почти не смеётся, смотрит на Аллена очень внимательно, стирает потёк туши с его щеки (отмыть эту дрянь оказалось не так уж и просто) и говорит, что любимым сочетанием Диора был серый с розовым. Серое платье у неё есть, а розовый шарф она как-нибудь найдет, да и помаду тоже. Ночью ему снится Себастиан и война, в которой тот побеждает. 

Аллен выходит за полтора часа до назначенной встречи – до фонтана путь неблизкий, да ещё и на каблуках, денег Франсуаза ему не дала: "Если он настоящий мужчина, он заплатит за твоё такси". За квартал до фонтана Алана идет уже сносно, держа спину, юбка серого костюма шелестит в такт и почти не давит. В этот раз Аллен использовал по два носка Грегори, сам не зная, зачем.

Себастиан сидит на парапете фонтана, на нём снова форма, светлые волосы слегка растрёпаны – в Париже сегодня ветрено. В руках у него небольшой букет мелких белых цветов, Алана не знает их названия. Они гуляют по улицам, Алана не замечает его хромоты. Они заходят в магазины, пьют кофе, доходят до блошиного рынка, где Себастиан покупает Алане тонкий серебряный браслет у сухонькой белой старушки, от которого Аллен, вообще-то равнодушный к подобным вещам, почему-то не может отойти. Старушка, кажется, желает им что-то хорошее.

Вчерашней ночью во сне Аллена Себастиан с триумфом выиграл войну, сегодня он, как минимум, победил в сражении. Это похоже на первую любовь, только теперь ничего не запрещено – брать друг друга за руки, целоваться на мосту, у Эйфелевой башни, даже в Лувре. Они идут по абсолютному шаблону, но Алана никогда не была во Франции. Аллен не слишком хорошо видит без своих очков, поэтому Париж вокруг слегка расплывается, становясь абсолютно ирреальным. Аллен вдруг начинает понимать, почему Париж называют романтичным городом, но до этого он рассматривал его только как город свободы. Закат они встречают на острове Сен Луи. Вечер тёплый, пахнет зеленью и немного пылью, Себастиан изредка подносит руку Аллена к губам и слегка целует запястье сквозь перчатку. Аллен думает, что большей банальности он не встречал даже в самых плохих романах, а ещё что стоит попросить у Франсуазы какой-нибудь маленький флакон духов с собой. Они гуляют до поздней ночи, а потом долго целуются на Жи-ле-Клер. Вездесущая мадам Рашу не спрашивает, откуда у неё взялась новая постоялица, и почему она заявляется под утро.

В номерах они оказываются на третьем свидании. Себастиан заезжает за ним на такси, они долго едут куда-то в предместья, машина останавливается у небольшого отеля. Вокруг поля, на горизонте сливающиеся в сплошную жёлто-зелёную дымку. Пахнет мёдом и разогретой землёй, Аллен слышит, как жужжат пчелы, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он снова в Патерсоне. Портье, такой же старый, как сам отель, даёт им ключ, и, судя по тому, что из всех крючков за его спиной свободен только один, здесь кроме них нет никого. Аллен нервничает, но уже куда меньше, чем всю предыдущую неделю. Сейчас уже всё наконец случится, всё, чего он хотел и одновременно боялся, то, что он видел во снах. Каждую ночь он видел сны, где Себастиан любил, кричал, уходил, а потом убивал его. Аллен даже не писал стихов. Корсо говорил, что он сумасшедший, а Франсуаза молча дала ему тёмно-синее платье с белым воротником.  
В пятницу Аллен стоит напротив зеркала в своей комнате, обнажённый. Он побрил ноги и грудь, но отражение всё равно имеет очень мало сходства с Аланой. В субботу они едут в такси, на Себастиане рубашка и лёгкие брюки. Он снова целует запястье Аланы, и Аллен думает, что это одна из самых сексуальных вещей, которая случалась в его жизни. 

В номере светлые пятна на полу от огромных окон в эркере, яркое солнце заливает комнату, прозрачные белые шторы слегка надуваются от ветра, мебель в зелёных тонах. Здесь очень спокойно и невероятно красиво, но у Аллена внутри всё дрожит. Может быть, в темноте было бы немного легче, но он видит даже небольшой шрам на руке у Себастиана и то, что его обувь немного запылилась, когда он проходил по посыпанному песком двору. Они стоят в комнате друг напротив друга как два школьника, или как пара при объявлении помолвки. Есть вино, они успевают выпить по два бокала, когда молчание перестаёт быть очень неловким. Потом Себастиан забирает из рук Аллена бокал и целует его, так же нежно, как в первый раз на мосту Александра III, обводя кончиками пальцев линию скул, прижимает к себе, ведёт руками по плечам, спине. Аллена трясёт от смеси неловкости и возбуждения. Пока не происходит ничего, выходящего за рамки, но обман вот-вот раскроется, и неизвестность пьянит сильнее вина. Себастиан целует его, прижимая к стене, гладит выступающую косточку шеи, а потом заводит руку под парик и вбирает в горсть волосы, его настоящие волосы. Себастиан не убегает с криком, а продолжает нежно целовать, перебирая волосы под париком. Обман раскрыт, но это никого больше не волнует. Они раздеваются быстро, так быстро, как только получается у Аллена выпутаться из платья. У Себастиана прекрасное тело, красивые мускулистые руки, стройные ноги, несколько крупных шрамов пересекают грудь от плеча до пупка. Аллен ловит себя на том, что ищет отметины от стрел. 

Всё происходит довольно быстро, они ложатся на кровать, Себастиан подминает его под себя, целует лоб, глаза, доходит до губ, задерживается на несколько минут, потом опускается ниже к груди, к пупку. Аллен чувствует, что у него определенно был опыт отношений с мужчинами, по крайней по тому, как он вбирает его член в рот. Это, может быть, не самый лучший минет в его жизни, но определенно из тех, которые стоит запомнить. Себастиан ведёт настолько, насколько вообще можно вести в однополом сексе, он отсасывает Аллену, но всё равно остается "сверху". У него довольно крупный член, а у Аллена давно никого не было, но Аллен уже настолько хочет его, что не чувствует не малейшего неудобства, когда Себастиан наконец входит. Он двигается рвано и резко, чуть-чуть меняя угол с новым толчком, каждый из которых посылает к мозгу Аллена электрические импульсы. Себастиан кончает первым, потом губами доводит до оргазма Аллена. Они лежат, обнявшись, кажется несколько часов, пот словно склеил их тела намертво, Аллен водит кончиками пальцев по груди Себастиана, и думает, что, может быть, отметин от стрел он и не чувствует, но сходство с картиной де Мессины определенно есть. Закатные лучи окрашивают стены комнаты в яркие оттенки оранжевого, а кожа Аллена кажется бронзовой.

На второй заход они идут уже ночью, Аллен снова снизу, а Себастиан слишком нежен, Аллену кажется, что это уже немного чересчур – он всё-таки не фарфоровая статуэтка и даже не девушка, а уж сейчас это особенно очевидно. Аллен больше всего боится разговоров, но они как-то ухитряются обходиться без слов. Ему на самом деле не на что жаловаться: отличный секс с красивым мужчиной в отеле, затерянном где-то полях. Никто не посмотрит косо, когда они будут съезжать, никто не спросит, почему они брали общую кровать. Когда-нибудь, Аллен верит в это всей душой, ему не придется быть Аланой, чтобы получить всё это. Никому не придется быть Аланой. 

Утро светит им в глаза со всей своей беспощадностью. В зеркале Аллен видит что-то между актером традиционного японского театра и шлюхой с Сен-Дени, тушь размазалась за ночь, волосы всклочены, на лице вмятина от подушки. Кто-то, абсолютно заплутавший между полами. Аллен долго трёт лицо отельным мылом и надеется, что Франсуаза всё-таки положила ему какие-то приспособления для макияжа в ту маленькую чёрную сумку. Себастиан помогает ему одеваться, и это даже трогательней, чем секс, которым они занимались всего пару часов назад. Он помогает ему надеть юбку, застегнуть бюстгальтер (правда, вместо носков Грегори в этот раз они с Франсуазой использовали носовые платки), завязывает на горле косынку и прикалывает брошь. Даже губы ему красит Себастиан, причем проделывает это абсолютно молча – они вообще не много разговаривают в эти выходные. Такси забирает их от отеля ещё днем, и на Жи-ле-Клер Аллен оказывается около семи часов вечера – вполне подобающее время для приличной девушки. На прощание Себастиан целует его и говорит: "Алана, ты идеальна". 

Аллен думает над его словами несколько дней, как раз до следующего свидания. Корсо в принципе больше не общается с ним, Франсуаза говорит, что новых платьев нет, но он вполне может одолжить что-то из того, в чём "его лейтенант" уже видел Алану. Они встречаются ещё несколько раз (Аллен в образе Аланы), гуляют, трахаются в каких-то меблированных комнатах в центре, и каждый раз Себастиан, провожая его до Жи-ле-Клер, добавляет: "Алана, ты совершенство". Когда все платья уже надеты по два раза, Аллен решает, что хватит. Они назначили встречу возле Гранд-Опера, избитое место, зато с транспортом никаких проблем. Аллен в очках, с растрёпанными волосами, в рубашке, расстёгнутой на груди и с подвёрнутыми рукавами – в Париже сегодня жарко. От Аланы он оставил один штрих – серебряный браслет на руке. Себастиан узнаёт его, они идут по улице молча, словно два чужих человека, разумеется, никаких больше под руку. Комната им в этот раз им попадается грязная, с серыми простынями, на которых они, впрочем, не спят.

– Понимаешь, – Себастиан теряет все английские слова и начинает серьёзно запинаться, – ты идеальный, девушка на улице и мужчина в постели, я никогда не мог представить ничего лучше. На войне у меня был друг Жиль, он погиб в Ливане в сорок первом. Я любил его, почти так, как люблю тебя, но я знал, что у нас всё равно ничего бы не вышло. С тобой всё иначе, я могу жить с тобой, я могу спокойно ходить с тобой по улицам, могу познакомить тебя с матушкой. Аллен, ты идеальная женщина, та, которую я всю жизнь искал! 

Аллену толком нечего ответить, кроме того, что всю жизнь ходить в женском платье вообще никогда не было его мечтой, но он неубедителен, он сам это слышит. Нельзя объяснить ничего человеку, у которого есть только одно мнение – его собственное. Аллен в очередной раз убеждается, что совершенно не умеет выбирать мужчин. Они всё-таки спят на серых простынях, отчаянно, быстро, даже больно. Наконец-то Аллену не нужно полтора часа на сборы, он только надевает очки и просит себя не провожать, хотя Себастиан и не рвется.

Аллен идет в сторону Жи-ле-Клер и думает о том, что то, что начиналось, как дурацкий спор, не могло закончиться ничем хорошим. Он почти успел влюбиться, но, серьёзно, разве это в первый раз? "С возращением, месье Гинзберг", – бросает ему мадам Рашу на входе. "С возвращением", – думает Аллен. 

Себастиан дежурит у отеля несколько дней, но Аллен не выходит. Впрочем, и Алана тоже, тем более, Франсуаза забрала обратно все платья. 

Аллен оставляет на память браслет.


End file.
